


Dunes of the Miraculous

by moo_lan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Minor Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: The kingdom of Agrabah had been long terrorized by the tyrannical king Gabriel Agreste since his wife had disappeared or, some suspected, fled from her husband's obsessive behavior.When the young prince, Adrien, flees the castle and accidentally joins the Rebellion, things are sure to take a turn for the better.Aren't they?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	Dunes of the Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> marinette is really badass and i have no regrets  
> //  
> guys, i'm looking for a beta reader!!!
> 
> if interested and willing to read this shit at the inhumane hour i write them, then dm me on instagram: [@savage__matchmaker](https://www.instagram.com/savage__matchmaker/)

Adrien blearily blinked at the blue sky, squinting his eyes against the harsh light. His usually tidy clothes were dirty and full of sand and the annoying grains had managed to enter even the tiniest of folds. Groaning, he propped himself up on his elbows and tried to sit up, but he quickly collapsed back down with a thud.

“Careful there,” he heard a feminine voice chide from somewhere behind him and the girl who'd spoken suddenly entered his field of vision, crouching down in front of him. Startlingly blue eyes stared at him, unblinking.

“What happened? Where am I?” he croaked, cringing at the sound of his raspy voice.

“We found you in the middle of the desert,” answered the girl, handing him a waterskin.

The boy muttered a thanks and drank deeply. After he finished, the girl continued.

“Do you remember how you got there?” she inquired, curiosity etched in her features.

Dim memories flashed through his memory and he winced, holding his head in his hands.

“I think-” he hesitated, then decided to trust the girl. He owed her that much. “I think I ran away.”

The girl nodded and motioned for someone behind Adrien to approach. There were two people, a boy and a girl, one a brunette and the latter with bleached and reddish strands in her light-brown hair.

“These are Alya and Nino,” she said, gesturing to the two, who nodded in greeting. “You can stay with us as long as you'd like.” the girl waited for him to murmur a thanks before she went on “Do you remember your name?”

“Adrien.”

The girl nodded, her mind visibly drifting to something else.

“And your name is...?” he asked, hoping that he wasn't impolite.

She smiled warmly and Adrien was very happy he was sitting down because he felt his legs turn to jelly and he was pretty sure he would've stumbled had he been standing.

The black-haired girl stood up and gripped a staff Adrien hadn't realized she was holding.

“I am Ladybug. But you can call me Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit le kudos button ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
